


Through Different Eyes

by starsandroses



Series: Of flowers and flame [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AND GAY, Fantasy AU, Magic AU, Prince! Patton, he's trying his best though, knight! virgil, patton is giving him relationship advice, roman has communication issues, they all are who am i kidding, virgil is confused, warlock! roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Virgil Tenebris has been a knight for years, and since being assigned to protect Prince Patton, he’s had to save the prince from the random kidnappings by a powerful warlock. But, apparently, the situation is much more complex- and sweeter- than he thought





	Through Different Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my tumblr! (stars-and-rose)

Sir Virgil Tenebris was really getting sick of this game.  
He slid down from his raven-colored horse, staring up at the tower before him. How many times had he come to his tower? It had have been at least thirty now. It would be the same routine as always. Challenge that dramatic warlock, disarm him quite easily, save the prince and go home.  
The whole situation was odd. First of all, the warlock kept the prince in the same tower, in the same location, every single time, like he wanted the prince to be found. Secondly, the warlock never injured Virgil. The magic user was more than capable of hurting the knight, hell, he could have killed Virgil by now, but he never did. Third, Prince Patton never seemed uncomfortable at the tower; he’d never been hurt or forced into anything. Which made the whole thing even stranger, as the kingdom’s main theory behind the constant kidnappings was that the warlock was in love with the prince.  
Virgil shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No time for pondering. He walked up to the tower, knocking on the door. “Oi! I’m here, can you just hand over His Highness now?”  
No response.  
“Really? Come on, at least come out here at face me.”  
Still no answer. Virgil sighed, attempting to open the door. It was surprisingly unlocked. Virgil entered the tower; he never had to enter the building before, Patton always exited the tower to meet him. A large spiral staircase reached upwards. Sighing, the knight climbed the stairs, cursing under his breath every step of the way. When he reached the room at the top, his mouth dropped. He had been expecting towers of musty spell books, stored body parts of animals, and possible chains, all lit by ominous candlelight and reeking stench of boiling potions.  
Sure, he had been stereotyping, but he had not been suspecting this.  
Flowing lights danced around the room, giving it a cozy glow. The walls were covered in paintings- some of the sky, some of various magical creatures. A ladder was leaning against one wall, leading upwards. Some herbs were hanging from the walls, and crystals were lined up in jars based on their color. Journals covered a desk hidden in the room’s corner, and the whole place smelled like vanilla and roses.  
Virgil brushed his hand against one of the murals, making sure that it wasn’t an illusion. No, it was real. Somehow, it felt like it matched the warlock-  
Oh right, the warlock and the prince. They weren’t in the room, and a quick look up the ladder (which revealed a loft bedroom with two beds) proved they weren’t there either.  
Had the warlock finally switched up his plan? Virgil ran his hand through his dark locks. What was he going to do kno-  
Hold on, were those voices coming from outside? Virgil ran up to the tower’s window and looked down. His jaw dropped.  
He thought the décor of the tower had blown his mind. No, the image before him now is what was blowing his mind.  
Prince Patton and the warlock were walking from the woods, chattering excitedly, and carrying flowers. Was his vision working correctly? The prince had a bouquet of cornflowers and baby’s breath; the warlock held peonies and daisies. Both had flower crowns circling around their heads.  
What. The. Hell?  
The knight studied Patton first. His Highness seemed unharmed, as usual, and was wearing a sky blue dress that was cut past his knees. That wasn’t shocking for Virgil, he was aware of the prince’s affinity for dresses, but he was a little surprised that warlock allowed him to wear it. Most miffing, however, was how happy the prince looked. Virgil saw the prince smile all the time, but a vast majority of those smiles were fake smiles saved for the King and Queen. The last time Virgil had seen Patton this happy was when he was taking with the new knight with a passion for books.  
Then, Virgil’s eyes strayed to the warlock, and his breath hitched in his throat. Sure, he had known that warlock was attractive- they had fought many times, giving Virgil amble opportunities to study him. But now, the warlock looked absolutely, breath-taking, gorgeous. His eyes, which were usually burned like an inferno with the course of magic, were now flickering playfully like a campfire. The poppies and marigolds in his flower crown pinned down the locks of his honey-colored hair. The white tunic and black riding pants (the warlock must have left his signature red cloak in the tower) gave him a simpler, less threating appearance. Then he had the audacity to laugh, and oh god, Virgil would sell his soul to hear that laugh agai-  
No. No. No. No, he was on a mission, and that mission required saving the prince, not swooning over the warlock.  
“So, Roman, you know what you’re going to do this time?” Patton asked, looking at the warlock as they neared the tower. Roman? Was that the warlocks name?  
“The same thing I’ve done the past thirty times and hope it plays out differently?”  
Patton smacked his face with his palm. “No. You’re going to look Sir Virgil in the eye, and say ‘So, I’ve been kidnapping-”  
“Hey! You came willingly every time after the first! And, to be fair, I found you cornered by the Dragon Witch that time and the situation was an extreme one.” The warlock- roman, his name was Roman (Virgil’s traitorous mind that name suited the warlock) replied.  
“Yes, because you actually treat me like a person and allow me to eat all the cookies I want.” Patton agreed. “But, anyway, you’re going to say, 'So, I’ve been kidnapping the prince because you’re cute, and apparently that was the only way to get your attention.’ Apologize for any anxieties and panic you probably caused him, and throw in a sweet nickname to finish the deal. That’s how you make him realize how you feel, Roman Lux”  
“He doesn’t like my nicknames.” Roman pouted.  
“That’s because your nicknames are a bit condescending. 'Emo nightmare’?”  
The warlock winced. “I see your point.”  
Virgil’s head was spinning. Was the warlock serious? This whole ideal was not a plan for Roman to court Patton, but for him to court Virgil? The warlock, who bent the forces of the universe with a flick of his hand, who’s eyes reflected fire itself wanted him? Or was this just a trick-  
“Well, I was not expecting this.”  
Virgil was brought back to reality by a familiar voice. The knight spun and made eye contact with the warlock. The prince was right behind the magic-user, his soft eyes filled with a mixture of shock and amusement.  
“Neither was I, but here we are.” Patton flashed Virgil a smile. “You two need to talk. Ro, is there any chocolate left?”  
The warlock, who was staring at the floor with apparent fascination, muttered an affirmative, and the prince wandered over to the loft ladder.  
Virgil and Roman stood there in silence, Virgil’s hand gripped on the hilt of his sword. It was less of a move to defend himself, and more to just have something to ground him. The feeling of the worn leather of the hilt returned Virgil’s focus, and he spoke.  
“I overheard what you said to His Highness. Were you- were you telling the truth?”  
Roman snorted. “It’s so odd hearing you refer to Patton as 'His Highness’.”  
“It’s a symbol of respect.” The knight responded.  
“He hates it. The title.” Roman whispered, the statement almost inaudible. “He hates being royalty. Patton just wants to help people, and he hates that he can’t do anything until his father hands down the crown. Hell, he hates that he needs the crown to be able to anything.”  
Virgil was honestly so surprised, he took a step back. “You seem to know the Prince well.”  
His nemesis (that really wasn’t the right word, was it? If they were truly nemeses, wouldn’t they be fighting in their usual routine?) let out the same god damn laugh. “Well, when the two of you are in the middle of nowhere together, you end up staying up late and spilling your secrets and gushing about cute boys.”  
Roman looked up and finally meet eyes with Virgil, the fire in his eye’ soft and comforting, like the flames of a hearth on a cold winter day. Virgil blinked. “Are you telling me…. You two have practically been having sleepovers this whole time?”  
“Pretty much.”  
Virgil pressed his fingers to his temples. “I’ve been having endless anxiety fearing for His Highness’s well being, and you two have been gossiping about your various love interests? And picking flowers?”  
Roman made a face. “Goodness, I didn’t mean to cause you so much panic! You see, Patton and I have this system, he gets in contact with me when his parents are being overwhelming and I 'kidnap’ him. We were going to tell you, but Patton said you’d think he was under a spell.”  
Virgil’s shoulder’s tensed. He was starting to believe the warlock- there was too much earnestly in his voice. But what if this was just magic? What if his words were-  
“I’m not casting magic right now. I’d need my staff.” That was true- the violet flowers in Roman’s hands were not his wooden staff. The warlock seemed to remember the flowers, and a beautiful red crashed over his cheeks. “Um, these were for you…”  
The knight felt his cheeks flame. “You were telling the truth then?” He asked, almost breathlessly, remembering his earlier question.  
“I was.” The warlock stepped forward, and so did Virgil and then Roman stepped even closer and they were practically breathing on each other. Roman offered Virgil the bouquet with his cheeks still flushed and eyes still warm. The knight accepted the flowers, breathing in the sweet smell of them.  
“They’re pretty.” Virgil mused. Another sentence formed on his lips before he could think it through. “Just like the man who picked them.”  
Roman cheeks were as bright as the poppies in his crown, and he replied simply with the words, “Not as pretty as the receiver.”  
A blush coating his face, Virgil realized he had two choices. He could continue with the same routine, bringing Patton back to the castle, but without the fear of danger. Or he could try this, this dangerously crazy, whirlwind romance (could it be considered a romance? Maybe not yet, but…) with the magical, extremely gorgeous sorcerer with the flaming eyes and the addicting laugh.  
Damn, he was absolutely smitten.  
If it was anyone else, Virgil wouldn’t have even considered straying from his exact duties as a knight. Following a combination of the knight’s code and Virgil’s personal (and slightly paranoid) laws had gotten him this far in life, why change what worked?  
That was before seeing the softness in the warlock’s eyes, and hearing the emotion in his voice. Virgil’s mind was sent back to a conversation he’d had with Patton about a year ago. The Prince had been watching some of the newer recruits train, his eye’s forced on the knight with the sapphire gaze and the wicked-sharp intellect. He had turned to Virgil, and asked a simple question, “Do you believe in soulmates?”  
Virgil had answered, “I’m not sure.”  
Now, he was starting to believe- because nothing else could explain the sudden pull in his chest. Seeing the warlock- seeing Roman in this new light had opened something in Virgil’s heart, and for once, he wasn’t afraid to take action.  
Virgil ran a finger over one of the purple petals. “You know, I got here earlier than usual. The kingdom will only start to panic if I’m not back in five days. It’s only a three-day trip.”  
The shocked expression on Roman’s face was something Virgil would remember until the end of time. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”  
“We have two days. For these two days, let’s forget it all. We’re just two people giving each other a chance.”  
Roman grabbed Virgil’s free hand, and raised it his lips, pressing a soft kiss that sent Virgil’s heart racing. “You won’t regret this.”  
Virgil gave him a hesitant, soft smile. “You just might be right.”


End file.
